Now That I've Graced You With My Smile
by mistressXmisfit
Summary: Nicole Stevens,or Agent N,is the daughter of David Riot,lead singer of a world famous Rock band.David has to go on tour,so Agent decides to stay in Tokyo with her uncle to continue her studies.Little does she know what awaits her there.LxOC Read&Review!
1. Shinji's

**Character Info**

Name:Nicole Stevens

Alias:Agent N(old band nickname)

Age:17

Height:5'2

Eyes:Turquoise

Hair:Think Haley William's from Paramore except black with turquoise bangs.

Appearance:Slender,curvy.Pale.

Origin:1/4 Italian&1/4 English(dad's side)Half Japanese(mom's side)

Background:Nicole lived in Los Angeles with her father David Riot(David Stevens)the singer of a famous rockband,Sugar Coma.In 2004,Nicole's mother passed away due to kidney failure,leading her dad,grief stricken, to resort to writing music for his band.Around the end of 2006,David and Sugar Coma began recording a new album.They were scheduled to start touring at the start of 2007.

David didn't want to take Nicole along,afraid it would destract her studies,so she asked if she could go stay with her uncle Shinji(mother's younger brother)in Japan.David agreed to it and that was the end of that.

_**So it begins...**_

"Uncle Shinji where are you?",I practically had to yell into the receiver of my cell phone.I was scanning through the hustle of people in the air port,trying to scope out my uncle.

"I'm the one waving the neon green sign with 'N' on it.",Shinji replied.

My eyes bolted around and finally laid on the green sign,evidently with a bold 'N' printed right on there.I wasted no time,grabbed my duffle bags and backpack,and darted for my uncle.

"Uncle Shinji!!",I cried and embraced him,dropping my bags in the process.

"N!!",he laughed and swung me around.He placed me down and grabbed one of the duffle bags.

"Lets go drop these off at the apartment,and afterwards we can grab a bite to eat.What are you in the mood for?"

"What am I not in the mood for,Shinji?",I joked.

He laughed and punched my arm playfully.

"I guess you're right.C'mon lets get going,_Agent N_."

"Um okay..."

I followed after Shinji out the airport and to his small Mitsubishi Eclipse.Why did he insist on calling me by my band name.I mean I'm pretty sure he knows I can't stand it when people call me Nicole,but he would do it before anyways.What was so different now?

He started the ignition and waited till it warmed up and then we headed out the parking lot and onto the busy Tokyo freeway.

"So how has college been treating you,Shinji?",I asked him,adjusting to my mother's native tongue.

"Oh God!Exams,exams,and more exams!",he whined.

Shinji was only 25 and was entirely devoted to school.He had a job at a candy store at a mall close to his apartment and took night classes.To me it just seemed like Shinji was like any other college student trying to get by,so it made it pretty difficult to actually see him like an uncle.He was more of a big brother figure,you could say.

"So how was school for you back in L.A.?",Shinji asked.

"Pretty easy.I aced my first semester like nothing."

"You do know that your grades were sent to your new school last week.",he implied.

"Yeah and..."

"You were ranked one of the top in your class"

"_Really?"_

"Is that a surprise to you?"

"Of course not,Shinji.",I said a bit conceited.

"I talked to David about it.He seemed really thrilled about it,but he wasn't too surprised either.I mean he does have a daughter thats fluent in 4 different languages,musically expirienced,and has top marks"

"And I don't even have to rack my brains about it.",I giggled.

"Lucky you,N."

"Hey Shinji,why do you keep calling me N?I mean,I know you,by now you would've been driving me bonkers by calling me Nicole Stevens in every one of your sentences.",I joked.

"I guess your dad didn't tell you then?",he sighed.

"Tell me what?"

"There's been a weird conspiracy going on lately."

"Conspiracy?",I tasted the word,as if it were new to me.

"It's got the FBI involved and everything.Even this special detective"

"And?",I wish he'd get to the point.I hate melodramatics.

"A mass number of criminals have been dying of cardiac arrests or other bizzare forms of death"

"But they're criminals,right?Isn't that a good thing?",I questioned.

"Well it started off that way,at first.But then it lead on to people convicted of certain crimes,but later lead off,so technically they were 'innocent' under the law.Then after them it lead to 12 agents one of them,being their fiancee"

"Wait.And this is all at random or is there someone behind all of this.It seems wayyy too farfetched to be some kind of conspiracy."

"Well actually there is someone behind it.His or her name is Kira.

All we know is that he needs a name and a face to kill.Tokyo has been utterly paranoid since then and this whole thing has kept people on the tips of their toes"

"So that's why you're going by my alias.Just to be on the safe side.Am I right,Hotaru"

"Hotaru"

"I figured as much since you'll be calling me by my band name,I should come up with an alias for you as well"

"Clever.Aren't you the least bit worried though"

"Not at all.I mean you said Kira only goes after criminals or criminal suspects.Why should I be worried"

"Didn't you hear me mention the whole FBI mass murder.Kira has proven that he'll eliminate anyone that stands in his way"

"His way of what?Trying to form a new world with no criminals at all?Sounds to me that this is just probably some kid that's gone power hungry"

"What makes you say that"

"Well 'cause I'm a teenager.My guess is that it was probably a kid that's been bullied around a lot and found some way of killing a mass number of people in secret,or if not it's just probably someone that has a lot of free time on their hands.",I chuckled.

"Well with that theory set aside,we can't be too careful.So you're father requested that you don't do that whole formal introductory thing when you enter class tomorrow.I hope you'll understand"

"Don't worry Shinji,I"m a social butterfly,I don't need some introduction to help me make friends"

"Atta girl.Oh and just to be on the safe side,don't go parading around that you're David Riot's daughter"

"Trust me I won't.I don't like getting that kind of attention and it only leads to false friends"

"Very true.So what are you in the mood for"

"Hmmm some miso soup,spicy calamari,cosmo rolls,salmon crunch,and for desert...",I rambled making a mental list.

"Sorry I asked.",he laughed.

I spread out on my new bed in my new room.We had to cut dinner short due to the fact that Shinji had class tonight.So now I had the apartment all to myself...well almost.

"So that whole Kira thing,you know what I think?",my Shinigami,Saito called sitting on the edge of the bed.

Normally,at first glance,Saito's appearance would be shocking to anyone,but I had grown quite used to it.His face was usually half hidden under a bull's skull he wore like a helmet,only revealing from his mouth down.His attire,that made his nearly his 8 foot tall appearance even more intimidating,was black leather that covered his entire body that had random chains dangling from his arms and legs.To top it off,on his back were dark,bat like wings.

So to sum it all up,Saito could give an old Christian lady a heart attack.

"You don't even have to mention it Saito.I'm on the same page as you"

"Someone has a Death Note within the region"

"Obviously.I mean its just basically strewn out there.The rules and everything.Someone's gotten a hold of another Death Note and they've gone power mad"

"What are you going to do about it Agent"

"Well theres nothing I can do.I said I'd only use my Death Note in case the situation called for it"

"Don't you think this is one of those situations?I mean if you could find out Kira's actual identity and meet him face to face,you can put this to an end.",Saito said.

"It's too risky,Saito.I'd be putting myself at risk.And possibly Dad and Shinji"

"Alright I understand.I guess you've gone this far these past 3 years without really achieving anything with the Death Note"

"Well I can't really say that I didn't achieve anything without it"

"What do you mean"

"Well I met you,Saito,and you're the only friend I had back in LA.Everyone else just liked me 'cause of Dad"

"That warms my black little heart,Agent"

"Don't get all sappy on me,Shinigami.",I went through my book bag and pulled out an apple I had been saving for Saito.

"Oh thank you,Agent!!",he grabbed the apple from my hand.

"I know it was probably really hard going that many hours without one in your system"

"I tried.",he said wolfing it down.

"Well I'm gonna go watch some t.v. before heading off to bed"

I walked out of the room into the living room.I flicked on the t.v. leaving it on the local news and headed to the kitchen.My stomach was growling yet again and i needed to raid Shinji's fridge.

"Rice balls.Sweet.Strawberries.Hmmm.Now all I need is sugar"

I got a cup of sugar and headed to the couch in the living room.

"This just in.A local college professor,Himura Aeko died after walking straight into a moving train.A background check is being done on Himura,to see if it can be linked with the Kira case.",the new anchor announced.

I sighed.

"Welcome to Tokyo,Agent N.",Saito said sitting down next to me.

"Alright,I think I might know a way to lure out Kira.",I sighed.

"And how's that"

"Find some names of criminals in the area,write down their deaths,and make it seem like it was Kira"

"What will achieve by that"

"I'm only gonna do it once.I want it to effect him pychologically.Make him paranoid.See if he knows theres someone else with a Death Note,he might try to spend more of his time trying to find out who it is.We only have to do this once and it'll be enough to make him feel cornered"

"Clever thinking,N"

"I try.",I smirked.

I stretched and stiffled a yawn.

"Think you should head off to bed?First day of school tomorrow.",Saito asked.

"Not yet.I think I'll get to this whole Kira thing right now"

I finished off my last rice cake and grabbed the box of strawberries and the cup of sugar.

I took them to my room and placed them on my desk.I pulled out my Death Note from my book bag and opened it up to the first blank page.

Wow,I'm actually gonna use this.

"I got one for you.",Saito brought in a newspaper folded to a page with a man on the front page.

'Tsubasa Toshiyo is being tried for being a suspect in the case of numorous rapings of high school girls'

"Alright this guy is gonna get it.",I frowned.

Saito chuckled and shook his head.

I wrote down Tsubasa Toshiyo in the Death Note,every character in his name seemed to drone on forever.

Then for the cause of death.I had to be creative.Enough to get Kira's attention anyways.

Something came quickly so I jotted it down.

"Should be on in a few minutes.",I told Saito.

"5 to be exact"

"What did you decide on?",he asked.

"You'll see"

I laid back on my bed and waited those 5 minutes.Then I waited a bit more,about 2 minutes after that until I heard the new bulletin being broadcast in the living room.

"This just in Tsubasa Toshiyo was found dead with this note clutched to his chest.The note is only signed 'Kira'and has a drawing of a stick figure with black bat-like wings.",The news reporter stated.

"That was your plan?!",Saito cried.

"Yup"

"A stick figure with bat-wings"

"A Shinigami,Saito.Think.Clue him in a bit more"

"Ah.I see"

"I'll lure this little power hungry brat out.You can count on it.He's obviously been obusing his Death Note for far too long"

"Yes.I'm positive you will,Nicole.But for now you need some sleep"

"Yeah you're right.",I reached out for my Death Note and closed it,placing it under my pillow.

I crawled under my covers and waited for Saito who laid down beside me.

"Hey Saito"

"What"

"Please don't ever call me Nicole again"

I heard him chuckle and thats the last thing I remember before knocking out.


	2. School

"First day of school Agent!!",Saito hollered.  
"No.",I whined tugging the covers over my head.  
"Yes!",he yelled.  
"Why"  
"Hey don't forget.You have to keep an eye out for Kira"  
"Oh shite thats true.",I hopped out and pulled off my pajamas.  
I went through my dresser and pulled out my school uniform and changed into it.  
"Damn these short skirts.",I cursed.  
"You're just gonna have to deal with it,N.",Saito chuckled hovering on the edge of my desk's chair.  
I shook my head and pulled out my eyeliner pencil from my bag.I applied a somewhat thick layer on my bottom lid.  
I always felt that if I am the daughter of a rockstar,might as well dress like it a bit without blowing my cover.  
I placed the Death Note inside my bookbag and slinged it over my shoulder and walked over to the kitchen.  
Shinji was nowhere to be seen so I'm guessing he probably took off to work already.  
There was a plate with an omelette placed on the kitchen table.  
I grabbed the chopsticks that were placed besides the plate and wolfed down the omelette in 2 bites.  
I grabbed my apartment key and placed it in the side pocket of my book bag.  
"First day of school.Yipee.",I said in monotone.  
I walked to the door and placed on my brown loafers and walked outside,locking the door behind me.  
"Try to sound more enthused,Agent.",Saito said,gliding behind me.  
"Do you think theres a possibility I could go to school with Kira,Saito"  
"There's a possibility it could even be your uncle"  
I gulped when he said this.  
"Everyone is a suspect.That's why Kira needs to obviously be stopped.It has left Japan in a state of great peril and distrust.",he explained.  
I simply nodded and continued walking down the sidewalk.  
Saito was right.It could be anyone.I mean as long as I wasn't standing in Kira's way,or a criminal or a suspect,I had nothing to worry about at the moment,right?  
"Are you gonna try to make any new friends today?",Saito asked.  
"Of course.I'm 17,Saito.Doesn't matter if its Tokyo,or Los Angeles,I needa get out with kids my own age every now and then"  
"You teenagers.",he sighed.  
"Yeah but I don't think I'll make any friends if anyone see's me muttering to myself.",I trying not to look at Saito.  
"Fine,I get the picture.",he whined.  
We walked together in silence until something,or should I say someone,caught my eye.  
It was a boy walking on the same route as me,in a school uniform.  
He seemed pretty cute.  
"I think I should try to be friendly,Saito.",I smirked,hearing his sigh of annoyance.  
"Excuse me.",I called after the boy,who turned around to look at me.  
He had orangey/brown hair and a kind and warm smile.  
"Hello there.",he smiled waiting till I caught up with him.  
"Hi.Um I know this is pretty random and strange,seeing that we've never met before,but I'm new here and I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind walking to school together.",I looked at him,pulling off my little cutesy face routine.Yes,I have a flirting face.  
His smile widened and his eyes were inviting.  
"Of course I wouldn't mind.",he said.  
"Great.I'm Agent.",I extended my hand,which he shook immediatley.  
"Light.Is that really your name?It's really,um,unique.",he smiled.  
"Well I'm half Japanese.My dad's the one that came up with it.My mother wanted to go with something a bit more..erm..'traditional'",I used air quotes.  
"Oh really?Half Japanese?And you're not from here"  
"No,I lived in Los Angeles back in America.But my father got caught up with his work so I asked if I could stay with my uncle here"  
"But you're Japanese seems pretty fluent.I'm surprised"  
"Well I practiced it with my mother pretty often,when my father wasn't around.I also took a few online courses.",I bragged.I couldn't help it.I'm very proud of how I was brought up.  
"So I'm guessing you're fluent in English as well"  
"Pretty much.My dad lived in Britian most of his life,and he was half Italian on his mother's side,so I learned how to speak Italian through him and my grandmother"  
"That's really interesting.I guess it comes in handy to be made up of so many cultures.",he chuckled.  
"It has its perks.I would explain to you why I can also speak French as well,but I don't wanna seem like a braggard.",I laughed causing him too as well.  
"Oh no.I've never met anyone with so much history.It's very interesting"  
"Yeah,but I get kinda bored talking about myself.So I wanna get to know you now"  
"My full name is Yagami Light.I spend most of my time studying.A lot of people come to me for tutoring,so if you're ever stuck on anything,feel free to do so as well"  
"I'll hold you to that offer.",I joked.  
"So what grade are you in?",he asked.  
"I'm a senior.How about you"  
"Same.Maybe we'll end up in the same class,hopefully"  
"I hope so.You're the first friend I've made today,so I'll probably stick to you like glue.",I teased.  
"Heh.Well I have no problem with that at all.Actually I feel honored.I wish that most of the girls that followed me around were as cute as you"  
"Awww.Go on"  
He laughed and I gave him a quizical look.  
"No really go on.",I laughed.  
"Someone's a bit full of themselves.",he joked.  
"Just a bit.",I said and stuck out my tongue.Hey confidence is a key to making a boy swoon.It came natural,afterall.  
"Would you like to go buy some lunch with me on our break?",he asked.  
Oh snap.Please tell me I didn't leave my wallet back in my room.  
"Uhh sure.Lemme check if I brought my wallet with me"  
I rummaged through my overstuffed bookbag.I began to panick.Where's my wallet!  
"It's really no trouble,Agent.I'll pay for it.",he offered.  
"No no no.We just met I can't-",My wallet along with several other books slipped out and onto the paved street.  
"God,I'm such a klutz!",I scolded myself as I leaned down to pick up my stuff.  
Light mimicked my action and scooped up some of my books.  
"Just one of the qualities that makes you cute.",he handed me my notebooks and pencils.  
"Its one quality I wouldn't mind doing without.",I grimaced.  
"Oh great.",I heard Saito mutter.  
God why does he always have to be such a downer when I'm getting my flirt on?  
"Honestly,Agent.I wouldn't mind getting to know you better.You're..intrigueing(sp?).",he said as I finished putting in the remaining contents in my bag.  
"Thanks Light.I wonder if all the boys in class will be as charming as you"  
I rose to my feet and we continued walking at the same pace.  
"Not even close.",he replied,maybe a bit too confident.

later in class "Thank you for translating those sentences,Ms.Agent.",our instructor beckoned.  
I nodded my head and smile.  
"Now no need to be a show off,Agent-chan.",Light teased from the desk beside mine.  
"I should say the same for you,Yagami-kun.",I elbowed him playfully.  
"Now don't go getting all defensive on me.",he ruffled my hair.  
Today had been really eventful.I managed to end up being hated by most of the girls in our class.  
It seems like Light had a wide range of "fan girls" at our school,all of whom were enraged to see me by his side.  
It didn't bother me though.I didn't care for having too many female friends as well.I liked Light.He wasn't pretending to be my friend just because I was a rockstar's daughter.I could actually have a conversation with him,and he could keep up with me.It's not everyday I come across a boy that can almost match my wits.Haha.I was also impressed at how involved he seemed to be with the Kira case.His father was the head of the Task Force,and Light really seemed to be following his footsteps.  
The bell rang,signaling that class had now come to an end.  
The teacher dismissed us and stepped out.  
I stood up and began to place my notebooks and pens inside my bag,Light sat on top of his desk eyeing me.  
"Yes,Master Yagami?",I turned to him with a wicked grin.  
"I was wondering if you would mind coming over to my house for supper.We're having stir fry"  
"Oh great.I really want to meet your dad.We can discuss the whole"  
"He won't be in tonight.",he cut me off.  
"Oh"  
"He's pulling an overnight shift,so it'll just be my sister and my mother"  
"Doesn't matter.I'm sure there will be other times.And stir fry sounds good right now"  
"Well lets get going then"  
"Lets.",I linked my arm with his as we set out of the building.  
Honestly I wasn't used to being in a school that had so many floors.By the time we made it out of there and onto the sidewalk,my legs were starting to feel wobbly.  
"Sooo many flights of stairs!!",I groaned,hearing Saito chuckle behind us.  
"What was your old high school like back in the states?",Light asked,curiousity clearly evident on his face.  
"Two floors.",I snapped causing him to chuckle.  
"I'm gonna kick you,Yagami"  
"I'm sorry,I'm sorry.",he managed to choke out,his laughter slowly declining.  
I still clung onto his arm,my head somewhat resting on his shoulder.  
I came to a conclusion that I liked this boy,Yagami.Maybe a bit more than a friend,but I wasn't ready for something like that within one day's period.But still,it didn't hurt to flirt.  
My apartment complex came into view within a few minutes of walking down the sidewalk.  
"Oh this is where I live.",I pinted at the building.  
"Which one?",Light asked.  
"Number 24.",I pointed at mine that was on the 2nd floor.  
"You know I live 2 blocks away from you.",he hinted,giving me a slight nudge.  
"And what are you trying to imply with that bit of extra info,Yagami-kun?",I furrowed my brow.  
"Ohh.Nothing at all really"  
"Surreee"  
"Come on"  
We walked the remaining 2 blocks till we arrived at Light's home.  
The door was unlocked,so his mother was probably home already.  
"Mother.Sayu.I'm home.",Light called.  
"In the kitchen dear.",his mother called.  
We walked past the hallway and into the living room/kitchen.  
"Hello mother.This is my friend,Agent Sagara(mother's maiden name).",Light said nudging me forward.  
"Very pleased to meet you,Agent"  
"Please to meet you too,Mrs.Yagami"  
"Where's Sayu?",Light asked looking over at the vacant couch in the living room.  
"She went over to her friend's house.She had to go brag to Mitsume how she got a new boyfriend.",Mrs.Yagami sighed.  
"Don't worry Mrs.Yagami,it's just a phase all us girls go through.",I smiled.  
"Well you have a point there,can't really say I was any different when I was her age.",she said,caught in thought.  
"Awkward.",Light coughed and once again I heard Saito chuckle ruefully.

after dinner Light's mother had a radiant personality.It kind of reminded me my own mother's.She would tap Light's shoulder inbetween our conversations and say:  
"You should find yourself a girl like her"  
To put things in a short,simple,and nice package;Mrs.Yagami adored me.  
Light and I offered to wash the dishes after dinner which was pretty interesting.  
You should never give two teenagers the same simple household task because you'll have end results like this.  
I sat on the counter of Light's bathroom blow drying my shirt off.We had gotten into a huge splash fight and well,yeah.  
"Pass it over here.My shirt's still a bit damp.",Light said running a hand down his shirt.  
"But this is your house,Light.You can easily change into another shirt.Besides I'm almost done"  
I pinched the sides of my skirt.It had no sign of being wet,so I passed on the blow dryer.  
I eyed Light curiously as he began drying off his shirt.  
"You fancy this one,don't you?",I heard Saito say.  
I sighed and nodded my head.  
"What do you intend on doing about it?",Saito asked.  
I shook my head,which in Agent N translation,means:nothing.  
"You know what I was thinking?",Light cut in.  
"What"  
"I know it might be kind of late and everything,but if your uncle doesn't mind,maybe we can go see a movie"  
"Sure and my uncle won't mind.He's got school right now and he usually gets home when all of Japan is asleep.",I giggled.  
"Well c'mon lets go.",he placed the blow dryer on the bathroom counter.

1 hour and a half later We went to go see some kind of horror movie.It was really bloody,and it featured a lot of zombies.You can never go wrong with that in my books.It wasn't necassarily romantic,but half way through the movie,Light put his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his right shoulder.  
The movie ended with the main characters deserted in future Tokyo,surrounded by zombies.Oh,how I loved J-Horror.  
We walked out of the theatre,a few girls from our class were behind us whispering.  
Light gave out a low,mischiveous chuckle and grabbed a hold of my hand.  
"Give them something to talk about,eh?",I looked up at him.  
"You got it.",he grinned.  
I heard the girls give out a few gasps and 'oh my Gods.  
I looked at the screen on my cell phone.It read '10:30.  
"Wow,it's pretty late.",I said.  
"I should walk you home.", Light smiled.  
He let go of my hand once the girls were out of sight.  
"Aww how sweet was that?He held your hand!",I heard Saito gush.  
He is soo in for it when we get home.  
We joked about the movie on the way to my apartment.  
"So what would you do if Tokyo became infested with zombies?",I asked him.  
"Seek shelter and try to fight them off if they got close to me"  
"With what"  
"Anything I can find.I large stick,maybe"  
"A large stick"  
"Yeah its good for bonking them on the head.",he said tapping the side of my temple lightly.  
"You're lucky you're cute,Yagami-kun.",I sighed.  
We reached my apartment after a few minutes of mindless jabbering.  
We walked up the railing to the second floor to Apartment 24.  
"Well I really enjoyed today,Light.",I smiled.  
"Yeah,in all due honesty,I'm glad I met you"  
"Same here,Yagami-kun"  
He scratched the back of his head,shifting his weight to his right leg.  
"What is it,Light?",I asked him.  
"Well I know it might be a little too soon to say this Agent,but I really like you.",he said and stared into my eyes dead on.  
"Yagami-kun"  
"I'm serious though.You're so different from all the other girls in my class.You can actually carry out a descent conversation,you've got a sharp wit,you're so down to earth,and not to mention the fact that you're extremely gorgeous.",he stated.  
I blushed,but quickly tried to hide it.I never like showing boys that I,too,can get flustered.  
"I don't mean to sound like I'm trying to rush all of this,but I've just thought this through a lot"  
"So you really like me,Light?",I asked walking up to him.  
"Yes,I do"  
"Prove it.",I said,as if challenging him.  
"Prove it?",he seemed taken back.  
"You heard me,prove it.",I said standing my ground.  
I caught a glimpse of that mischiveous grin of his,but there was something different.Something in his eyes.  
He leaned in forward and his lips crashed onto mine.  
I was a bit taken back,but I decided to go along with it.His hand was on my back,and mine were firmly on his shoulders.He pulled back and smiled.  
"Was that proof enough?",he asked.  
"I think so.",I said catching my breath.  
"I want to be more than just friends,Agent.I honestly do.",he said grabbing my hand.  
"Alright.",I smiled up at him.  
"Really"  
I nodded.  
"Thank you.",he leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
"Wanna walk to school tomorrow?",I asked him.  
"Sure.I'll be here in the morning to pick you up.",he said turning to leave.  
He flashed me that award winning smile of his and continued down the railing.  
I fumbled with my apartment key until I finally got it open.  
I walked over to my room and flinged my bag onto bed and grabbed my pajamas,ready to take a shower and hit the hay.  
"Someone's got a boyfriend.",Saito teased.  
"Oh God!Don't start Saito.",I laughed.  
"Fine I won't.But we should go watch the news for more Kira killings"  
"Oh that's so true.",I dropped my pajamas and ran over to the living room and turned on the t.v. which was still set to the news channel.  
I waited a few minutes,a bit frustrated.They had mentioned nothing so far besides the weather and a review on that movie we saw.  
"Odd I would've expected something by now"  
"Maybe your little plan worked last night,N.",Saito said.  
"I'm hoping"  
I bit the tip of my thumb and leaned in,expecting a bulletin to be broadcast if I did so.  
Nothing.I watched a full hour of the late night news and nothing.  
I guess my little plan did work.  
I stood up and stretched ready to take my shower.  
My mind was sent back to that kiss.My fingures lightly grazed over my lips.  
Well there wasn't any fireworks,but I can't say it was bad.

3rd person POV Light paced around in his room grinning.  
"She seems like a nice girl,Light.",Ryuuk chuckled taking a bite out of her apple.  
"She is.Very smart too.A bit naive,though.",Light said.  
"Oh"  
"She's the one that murdered that rapist last night and signed it as Kira"  
"You seem sure about that"  
"She dropped her books earlier.When I helped to pick them up,I touched her Death Note and I saw her Shinigami.I just played along and made sure to ignore him though"  
"What do you plan on doing with her"  
"Use her of course.I can't kill her seeing that the name she passed off today was obviously an alias.But I can threaten her as Kira.She won't have to know its me"  
"Where are you getting off with this Light?",Ryuuk asked quizically.  
"I think Miss Agent Sagara will be our key to getting to L.",Light stated indeviously. 


	3. Encounter

I did a last minute run through making sure I didn't forget anything today.I tucked my Death Note inside my book bag and headed out to the kitchen to go get my breakfast.I saw a glass of milk and a slice of strawberry cake on Shinji's pale white china.  
Can't complain.I didn't mind sweets in the morning.  
"Morning"  
I turned my head and saw Light sitting on my couch.  
"Wow,he really keeps his word,doesn't he?",Saito mumbled.  
"Morning Light.",I smiled.  
"Your uncle let me in.I caught him before he was about to take off for work.Real nice guy"  
"Yeah he is.Do you want any breakfast"  
"No,I had some before coming over here but thanks anyways.",he smiled.  
I ate my cake in small portions,savoring the taste.  
"What are we doing after school today?",I asked him.  
"Oh well,I'm gonna be busy till 8 'cause my friend called me up last night asking if I could tutor him before his exam tomorrow.",he said scratching the back of his head.  
"No worries.I'll just go pay my uncle a visit after school and stock up on some food.",I smiled.  
"Alright.I'll see if I can stop by afterwards.",he smiled.  
at school Apparently everyone had been talking about Light and me before we had even hit school grounds.I saw a few girls shoot some pretty nasty glares at me.  
I sighed.One of the many perks of dating a boy with "fan girls.  
We sat in the class room with our food,since it was now lunch time.I fiddled with my curry,not really so hungry at the moment.Wow,thats surprising.  
"Hey Light"  
"Hmm?",he nodded setting down the piece of bread he was eating.  
"Last night.I was was watching the news,and I didn't see anything on the Kira case.I mean I know I've only been living here for a couple of days,but from what I understood,Kira takes out criminals on a daily basis.",I said and took a sip from my juice.  
"Yeah I noticed that too.I wonder if he just decided to stop or if he's on hiatus"  
I shook my head and said,"I don't think so.It's obvious he's plotting something"  
"You think"  
"I know.I can feel it in my bones.Something doesn't feel right"  
"You know what I think,Agent-chan"  
"Huh"  
"I think you're worrying about this Kira thing a bit too much.What are the odds that he's gonna come after a couple of high school students like us.",he stated.  
"It's not that Light,its about finding Kira and bringing him to justice so order can be brought back to Japan"  
"Your name suits you so much at this very moment.",Light joked.  
I sighed.  
"You're right,I'm thinking way too much about this Kira thing"  
"Don't worry.It's only natural.",Light smiled and grabbed my hand.  
I smiled in reply,and tried to bury the whole Kira thing in the back of my head.

after school Light and I parted our own different ways as I headed over to the mall to go see Shinji.  
I finally found the store and saw that it was practically empty.  
Shinji was in his uniform cleaning the counter.  
"Shinji!",I greeted as he turned to see me with a huge grin.  
"Hey N,take a seat.I'll serve you right up"  
I took a seat on a stool by the counter.  
He served me a plate with a slice of the same cake from this morning.  
"Oh boy!",I dug in causing him to chuckle.  
"So how's school been treating you"  
"Pretty good.It's no prob at all.My teacher is highly fond of me"  
"That's good"  
"Yeah that and I got a boyfriend"  
"Already.That was fast.Is it that Light Yagami kid that dropped by this morning"  
I simply nodded.  
"Oh he's a good kid.He's Soichiro's son.He's in charge of the Kira case y'know"  
"Yeah he told me yesterday.",I said finishing off the remainder of the cake.  
"Well that's nice you've caught on so quickly here.Made any other friends other than Light"  
"Nope.Most of the girls at my school hate me 'cause I'm dating him"  
"Thats a shame"  
"Eh,I guess"  
"So are you hanging out with Light later"  
"Maybe.He had to go tutor a friend of his and I was planning on going home to study"  
"Alright"  
"Hey I'm gonna stock up on some sweets"  
"Go for it"  
I hopped off the stool and scanned through the store.I got boxes of pocky,some panda cookies,some chocolate strawberry candies,strawberry gummies,some strawberry soda,and the list can go on for hours.  
I paid for it all and even with my uncle's discount,the sum was still pretty high.  
It didn't matter.Being a rockstar's daughter had its pros.  
I bid my uncle farewell and lugged the huge paper brown bag of sweets with me.  
I popped open a soda and took a few swigs of it.  
I was ready to get home and just rest.  
"Sure did load up on those sweets,didn't you?",Saito laughed.  
"Hey I got somethings for you too,you just have to wait until you're not in public view"  
"Damn.",he muttered.  
"Fine if you really want them so bad,here.But you have to hurry back home before anybody sees a mysterious floating bag.",I handed him a bag of apple gummies.  
"Oh thank you Agent!!",he snatched the bag and flew straight home.  
I smiled to myself.  
I think we'd be lost without eachother,him and I.  
I continued walking and finished off the rest of my soda.I turned the corner and thats when I felt a hand go over my mouth.Then I was forcefully dragged into a deserted alleyway.  
Oh God!I'm gonna get raped!  
"Bet you wish you're Shinigami was around to tell you who I am,don't you?",the person said in a husky,hoarse voice.  
He could see Saito?!Wait!Was this.  
"I am Kira.And if you turn around you're dead,Agent Sagara.I might not know your name,but I can easily find out from your dear uncle,who might be next on my list.",he uncovered my mouth but kept a tight grip on me.  
My knees were shaking uncontrollably.  
"No please don't.",I managed to plea.  
"You wanted to lure me out and now you have.I know you pulled that stunt 2 nights ago with that rapist.Pretty clever,but I bet you didn't think things through.What would you do when you finally did meet Kira"  
"What do you want from me?",I asked,trying to regain my composure.  
"My request is simple enough.I want you to tell them you were threatened by me.I want you to tell them you met me.And tell them anything about the Death Note and I'll make sure to write your name up"  
"Fine alright.Is that it?",I snapped.  
"I think you're in no position to carry on an attitude here.Remember.You have people's lives on the line here.Your uncle,your boyfriend,his family.Need I go on"  
"Alright"  
"Now get going.",he shoved me forward and I dropped my sweets bag in the process.I knew where I had to go.  
I ran to Light's house,never stopping in the process.  
I knocked on his door until his mother answered.  
"Agent,dear,what's wrong?",she said letting me in.  
"Is Mr.Yagami in right now"  
"Yes he's in the kitchen,what happened"  
I walked over to the kitchen where I saw who I was guessing,Mr.Yagami.  
"Soichiro,this is a friend of Light's,Agent Sagara.",Mrs.Yagami ushered.  
I bowed and I looked up at him.  
"Very nice to meet you.",he smiled,looking a bit puzzled though.  
"Mr.Yagami I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but"  
"It's alright,Ms.Sagara"  
"You see,I was threatened a few minutes ago,in an alleyway.",I said.  
"That terrible.The nerve.Did you get their name?!",he asked leaning forward on the kitchen counter.  
"Yes.It was Kira.",I said grimmly as he stared at me blankly.  
"I see.",he said.  
"Dear lay down,we'll handle this.I'll call your uncle.Is he still at work?",I simply nodded.  
She lead me to the couch where I curled into a ball.  
Why me though?How was I standing in Kira's way?He was right about one thing,I should've thought my plan out more clearly.  
8:00 PM My uncle had come over to the Yagami household after Mrs.Yagami called him up.  
Saito floated amongst the room,listening in on everything.I could tell he was worried about this,but hid it carefully.  
Light came in.  
"Hey what's going on?",Light asked taking a seat beside me.  
"Kira threatened Agent a few hours ago.",Mrs.Yagami stated.  
"What?!I knew I should've walked you home today,Agent,I'm sorry.",he said embracing me.  
"It's okay Light.It's not your fault.",I smiled and patted his back.  
"But he still wouldn't have gotten to you if maybe he saw that someone else was around.",he said sympathetically.  
"And risk your life as well.I couldn't deal with that.",I said.  
"Well it's been sttled.",Mr.Yagami said walking back into the living room,with another detective by his side.  
"Sir?",Shinji beckoned.  
"For Ms.Sagara's safety and the safety of those close to her,it's been confirmed that she will be under very close surveilance.She has been ordered to stay with L until we find out the identity of Kira"  
"Whose L?",I asked.  
"L is one of the top ranking detectives in the world and is assisting us on the Kira investigation.Everything he does is for a reason,so I think its best if you do what he says.",Mr.Yagami said.  
"What about school?",I asked.  
"Your work will be transferred to L's hotel room,where you'll be staying"  
I sighed.Great.Just great.Only 2 days in Japan,and I've already managed to get this deep into shit.  
"Everything will be fine.",Shinji coaxed me.  
"Yeah,Agent,you'll be safe with L.You don't have to worry about Kira.",Light said trying to pep me up.  
"L has already sent someone to pick up your belongings and transfer them over to the hotel.",the detective besides Mr.Yagami stated.  
"Everything is gonna be okay.I hope.",I told myself.  
I looked up at Saito,who cast me a worried glance.And with that glance,I knew,something just didn't seem right about this picture.  
at the hotel I stood outside the hotel room alongside Mr.Yagami and the other detective.  
Mr.Yagami rapped on the door.  
"It's unlocked.",someone called from the other side.  
Mr.Yagami opened the door and walked in as I quickly followed.  
"Agent,please turn off your cell phone.",Mr.Yagami instructed.  
"Uh right.",I fumbled with it in my pocket and switched it off.  
We walked into the living room where a man stood,slouching and barefoot.  
His hair was unruly and dark,as well as the bags under his eyes indicating that he didn't get enough sleep.He was shockingly pale,and his clothes fit him very loose.  
"Good evening Ms.Sagara.I am L.",he greeted,somewhat monotoned.  
rest in results and rate "Um pleased to meet you L.",I said.  
"Please for obvious reasons refer to me as Ryuzaki"  
"Alright.",I nodded.  
"Seeingt that this is where you'll be staying till we capture Kira,I advise that you make yourself at home.",he said.  
"Um okay.",I mumbled.  
"Thank you for escorting Ms.Sagara,you may return to your posts gentleman.",L said.  
Mr.Yagami nodded and bid us farewell.  
I stood there fiddling with the hem of my blouse.  
"Please have a seat Ms.Sagara.",he said sitting on a chair,um,well more like crouching on it.  
"Sure.",I walked over to the couch beside him.  
"So I'm sure Soichiro explained to you the reason why you'll be staying here,am I right"  
I simply nodded and focused on other objects in the room in order to avoid eye contact with L.I felt intimidated by him,and that wasn't something I was used to.  
"First things first.How exactly did Kira threaten you"  
"Well I didn't catch his face because he said if I turned around he'd kill me.Or at least find some kind of way to make me regret it"  
"Oh?",L muttered.  
"You see Agent Sagara isn't my real name.I was just instructed to go by it incase a situation like this were to happen"  
"Right"  
"So I already was informed that Kira needed a face and a name to kill someone.So he already was at a disadvantage.But he threatened to kill off my uncle and anyone else I was close to"  
"What I'm wondering is why threaten the life of an ordinary high school student.You serve no threat to foil Kira's plans"  
I couldn't tell him about the Death Note,then I would be a suspect.  
"I dunno.Maybe he just wanted me to carry out his message.",I sighed.  
"How so"  
"He told me to tell the authorities that he had threatened me"  
"Yes I figured as much.That's why I ordered that you stay here.I can't risk any information being leaked"  
"I understand"  
"You'll still be able to see your friends and your uncle,but you shall have an escort come along with you"  
I nodded.  
"Now,Ms.Sagara,if my sources are correct,which I'm sure they are,you're going by your uncle's last name,or your mother's maiden name"  
"Wow you really are one of the world's top detectives.",I smirked causing him to grin.Wow,he can smile.  
"Yes.And I know exactly who you are"  
"You do"  
"Yes and I promise you that will just be between the two of us.",he smiled.  
"I dunno,how can I trust you with that information,L?",I said,regaining my attitude yet again.  
"I don't suppose bribary would work with your strong peronality,would it?",he said leaving the living room.  
"And what would you mean by that"  
Then I saw it.He came ack with 2 plates of the most inviting looking cake I had yet to lay my eyes on.It was topped with strawberries and the works.  
"Okay in that case...",I laughed.  
"Food is the key to winning your trust,isn't it?",Saito chuckled.  
L gave me a small smile as he handed me a plate. 


	4. Conversing

I pranced around barefoot and in my pajamas.I was a bit restless seeing that I had a bit of sugar in my system.It was roughly around 11 and I'd normally be sleepy by now.I laid down on my bed and glanced over at Saito,who was perched on the desk gnawing at an apple.  
"Pretty nice room they managed to set you up with.",he said trying to cheer me up.  
"It's not worth the whole ordeal"  
"Agent,try not to worry too much.You're safe with L.Kira wouldn't dare do anything to blow his cover"  
"What about Light,though"  
"What about him"  
"I just barely started going out with him and I guess it'll have to go on hiatus till this whole Kira thing blows over.If it blows over.",I sighed and sat up.  
"It will.It's only a matter of time.Besides,L said you can still see him"  
"Yeah with an escort.Don't you think it'd be kind of awkward to go on a date and have a detective by your side constantly"  
"You have a point"  
"This sucks Saito.It looks like I'm gonna have to put being a teenager on hold also"  
Just then I heard my phone vibrate on the desk.I had turned it back on once I was in my room.  
I saw the caller i.d. which read 'Light.  
"Hello?",I answered.  
"Hey Agent-chan"  
"Hey Light-kun"  
"How are you feeling"  
"A bit better"  
"That's good to hear.Still not going to school I'm guessing"  
"Nope"  
"Well I guess hanging out with you tomorrow is out of the question?",he said a bit of hope in his voice.  
"No we can"  
"Great"  
"But I'm required to have an escort with me"  
"Oh..that's awkward"  
"Well L's just looking out for my safety"  
He sighed and mumbled,"I guess you're right"  
"It'll only be till they catch Kira"  
Who am I trying to convince,him or me?  
"True.Well I'll give you a call tomorrow evening"  
"Alright"  
"Goodnight"  
"Night"  
I pressed the end button and laid back down in bed.I legs twitched a bit.  
"Oh great I got restless legs tonight.",I laughed.  
"Blame it on L.",Saito laughed.  
"I think I will.",I said and walked out of my room.  
I headed over to the living room which was completely dark except for the light on L's computer.He was crouching over it.  
"L?",I called out.  
He shifted and looked up at me.  
"Ryuuzaki,Ms.Sagara.",he corrected me.  
"Oh um sorry Ryuuzaki"  
"Not a problem.Is something wrong?",he asked walking over to me.  
"Well I tried to get some sleep,but I guess that cake was crammed with sugar,so it made it kind of difficult"  
"Do you want me to ask Watari to get you some medicine for that?",he asked,furrowing a brow.  
"No no no.I'm fine really.But I thought maybe since I'll be staying with you till this whole case is cleared,maybe we can get to know eachother a bit more.",I smiled.  
"Yes right.I would hate for there to be any un-needed tension between us.",he said,the small grin returning to his face.  
He took a spot on the couch,crouching over as usual.  
I followed and took a spot beside him.  
"Okay,lets make this really interesting"  
"How do you intend to"  
"Okay hypothetical situation,here.This is your last night on earth and your spending it with me.So act like it"  
He smiled and eyed me humorously.  
"Alright,very well.I'm guessing this will be one of those 'tell-all' situations"  
I nodded my head and scooted closer to him.  
"Fine but same goes for you"  
"Wow,you're actually agreeing.",I said a bit taken back.  
"Well I have nothing to lose and I know for a fact that you're definately not Kira"  
"And how did you come to that conclusion"  
"Because,even with you here,there have been reports of criminal deaths within the past couple of hours"  
"Oh.",I knew Kira couldn't have been on hiatus for too long.  
"So what would you like to know about me?",he asked.  
"Why do you sit like that"  
"It helps me think better"  
"Really"  
"Yes,call it a habit,I guess"  
"Yeah.I feel like I can reason better when I have my hair tied back"  
"There you go.Now I've got one for you"  
"Shoot"  
"Why don't you want anyone to know your real identity"  
"I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that.",I replied.  
He smirked and said,"Well for the obvious you don't want to die at the hands of Kira.The other is that you hate the attention,am I right"  
I nodded my head.  
"Very peculiar.",he stated,placing the tip of his thumb onto his lips.Hey that's my habit!!He stole my habit!  
"How is it peculiar"  
"Any other teenaged daughter of a celebrity icon would adore to bask in the limelight.But not you.",he said,his stare focused on me.  
"I never had any real friends back in California.I couldn't rely on anyone out there.",I said and wriggled my toes.  
"Well thats a fair enough answer"  
"Oh so now I'm being graded on my answers?",I teased.  
"Maybe.",he grinned.  
"Okay,my turn.You're not Japanese,obviously.Where are you from"  
"Britian"  
"I knew it!So is my father"  
"So that makes you"  
"A quarter English.My dad was half Italian"  
"Interesting.What is your biggest fear"  
"I have several I can name right off my back"  
"Alright"  
"Pigeons,leprachauns,Donald Trump,and sliding doors"  
"Of course.Donald Trump is a very intimidating man.I can cope with you on that"  
"Oh no,I've met him.I just thought of him as a cranky old coot.What scared me was his hair peice.",I joked.  
For a second there,I thought I heard him chuckle,but maybe I was expecting a bit too much.  
We continued playing 21-Questions or in this case,50-sum.  
I found out a few things about L that I wouldn't have ever guessed on my own.He's a pro at tennis,he even won the Britian Tennis Cup.He loves a good scary movie every now and then,just like me.The man is sugar crazed.And even though he carried a tough,serious exterior,he showed me that he still managed to keep his inner child with him.

1:00 AM I still hadn't managed to get even a tad bit sleepy,even after all that "interogation",but I knew L had to get back to his work.  
He resumed his usual position,crouched over his computer,going through files.  
"Hey Ryuuzaki"  
"Hmm"  
"I wanna know if you find anything else on Kira.Do you mind if I crash on the couch tonight?",I asked him.  
He turned around to face me,the light of his computer luminating the bags under his eyes.  
"No that's no problem at all,Agent.All though I must say that I don't think that would be very comfortable"  
"Oh well I'm compact so it's no biggy.I'll just go get some pillows and all that jazz.",I hopped off the couch and walked over to the closet in the hallway.I pulled out a pillow and 2 blankets.  
I dropped the pillow and one of the blankets onto the couch and walked over to L.  
I draped the blanket over him.  
"Oh thank you.",he said looking up at me.  
"Yeah the news yesterday night said that it would probably get cold out tonight.",I smiled.  
"You don't say"  
"Yeah it'll be pretty nippy in the morning"  
"Hopefully there'll be a chance of rain.",he said and looked down at his nearly empty tea cup.  
"I'll make some more.",I said and walked over to the kitchen.  
I set up everything and began to boil the mixture.  
L walked into the kitchen with the blanket still draped over him.  
A few minutes later and the tea had come to a boil.  
I poured it into two cups and handed one to L.  
He reached out to a sugar bowl and dropped in about 8 sugar cubes.He pushed it over to me and I dropped in 4.I didn't want to be up all night on a sugar high.  
I glanced over at L.He always seemed to keep his cool,never losing his character.When he spoke it seemed pretty monotoned,but there was something behind it.  
This man,this detective,lived in his own exile.He would send Watari out to do his biddings,all while he stayed crouched over his computer,trying to crack this case.  
"Something wrong,Agent?",he asked looking up at me.  
I shook my head and focused at the light brown liquid in my cup.  
I took a sip and looked back to see that L was still staring at me.  
"Ryuuzaki"  
"Tell me something,Agent"  
"Hmm"  
"Why do thrive to have a real friend.Someone obviously that isn't befriending you for the benefits of knowing an icon's daughter"  
"Well I just don't wanna be alone.I mean I guess I want someone I can confide in,someone that will listen to me,but actually LISTEN.I've been having to be strong ever since Mom passed away,but I'm tired of having to keep all my problems to myself.I just wanna be able to tell someone what's in my head sometimes.",I looked at L who had the tip of his thumb by his lips again.  
"I'm gonna stop now.I really don't wanna rant"  
"No,you're not ranting.",he said.  
His eyes boar onto mine,holding and emotion I wasn't used to.  
Sympathy.  
I felt like I struck a chord withing him.His face lost its usual monotoned expression.  
I sighed and finished off the remainder of my tea.  
"Come on Ryuuzaki.",I smiled and patted his shoulder.  
I walked over to the couch and collapsed upon it.  
L returned to his usual position by his computer.  
"Remember Ryuuzaki,wake me if you find out anything new on Kira"  
"Alright"  
"Night night,Ryuuzaki"  
"Goodnight,Agent"  
My eyes were fixed on the back of Ryuuzaki's head.  
I just confided one of my inner most secrets to him in a matter of one night of being in his company.Could I consider him my friend?The only other person who knew about that was Saito,but then again there were no secrets with Saito.  
L's figure slowly became a blur as my mind stopped racing,and my eyelids were soon shut.

3rd person POV "Damn.",Light cursed.  
"So she needs an escort to see you now?",Ryuuk said,biting into his apple.  
"I should've figured as much.It'll be pretty much near impossible to get anything out of her now"  
"I'm sure you'll figure something out.",Ryuuk chuckled.  
"I know I will.Besides it's only been one night.I doubt L has let her in on anything vital.All I have to do is carry on this little sherade"  
"Poor girl,Light.You're such a heartbreaker.",Ryuuk laughed.  
"She is a very gorgeous girl.I wasn't lying about that.But she's just a pawn and nothing more.She's assisting Kira without even knowing it"  
"What do plan on doing with her afterwards?Are you gonna write her up"  
"It's a shame to have someone like her go to waste.She's got beauty and brains.She basically is my type of girl.So unless she becomes a threat to me,I see no point in writing her name in the Death Note.Besides I have to find out her real name somehow in order to do that"  
"Smart move"  
"I know.And theres not a single thing L can do to get in the way"  
Ryuuk let out a long chuckle causing Light to grow irritated.He then walked over to his desk and continued jotting more names down in his Death Note. 


	5. The Pawn

I cringed my nose and stretched my arms. I rolled over to stare at the ceiling but only saw Saito hovering over me. "Morning.",he chuckled. "Morning.Where's L?",I said tilting my head,expecting to see him by his computer,but only to find that the screen was off. "You should take a look at this.",Saito said and signaled towards the balcony. I rolled off the couch and headed to the balcony,where I saw L,standing outside in the pouring rain. "Kinda odd,don't you think?",Saito asked. "Actually,I think I'll join him."

"What?!"

I walked over and opened the sliding door,catching L's attention.

"Morning,Ryuuzaki.",I greeted standing beside him,leaning on the cold railing. "Agent,what are you doing out here?You'll catch a cold."

"So will you,and besides this is refreshing.",I closed my eyes and felt the rain hit my face.

"Exactly why I do it."

I felt my hair matted against my forehead and a shook my head around. I let out a sigh of relief and looked over at L.

"You're a strange one.",he said grinning.

"I could say the same for you.",I joked. His hair was completely drenched and I reached forward and flicked his bangs. "Hey Ryuuzaki?",I looked up at him.

"What is it,Agent?"

"I know this might seem random and all,but I was thinking about last night's conversation in the kitchen."

"I'm sorry if it was a bit personal.",he apologized

"No no no.On the contrary,I realized something.I've never really shared that with anyone before.Your the first person I've actually confided that bit of info."

"What about your father?"

I shook my head. "Ryuuzaki,if we're going to be living with eachother till this whole thing blows over,or until Kira kills me,I want to be able to confide in you.I want to be able to tell you what I'm feeling."

"You want to be my friend?",he asked.

"Yeah..I do."

He looked at me,his eyes searching for something in mine.Did he not believe me,or did he think I was being childish and naive?

"Very well.",he smiled.His voice remained its usual monotoned pitch,but I could tell he was being sincere. He leaned in forward,and it seemed like he was thinking over his actions,until he finally wrapped his arms around me in a conforting hug. I smiled to myself and returned the hug.I rested my head on his chest,the rain beating down on us. Despite the fact that the temperature outside was more than likely in the low 50s,I felt warm.Okay well maybe not literally,but emotionally. It was something I had desperately needed.It brought back memories of getting hugs from Mom.The kind where I knew I could stay in her arms and everything would work itself out. I mean one false move and Kira could snatch my very life in an instant. ... On the brightside,I made friends with one of the world's top ranking detectives.

later that afternoon.

"Thank you Watatri.",I smiled as Watari handed me a cup of tea.

"It's no problem at all Ms.Sagara.",he said slightly bowing. I took a sip from the cup and finished off the remains of my school work and handed it to Watari.

"I'll make sure it's delivered to your instructor first thing tomorrow morning.",he said.

"I can't thank you enough,Watari.",I chagrinned.

He slightly nodded and walked off to assist Matsuda and Mr.Yagami. The "Kira Krew" had compiled for one of their meetings back in the suite. I just tried to make myself busy and stay out of their way,but I felt like I would more than likely be called upon...soon.

"Agent,can you come over here for a moment?",I heard L call.

What'd I tell you... I walked over to the living room where the investigators were compiled around L. "Yes?",I asked,feeling their eyes fall upon me.

"Chief Yagami informs me that you and his son are dating.",L said.

I looked over at Mr.Yagami,Aizawa standing beside him,both smiling fondly. "Um...yeah we are.",I said as I felt my blush creeping up to my face.

"You are free to see him as long as Watari goes with you.",L said.

"Really?"

"That was part of the agreement of you staying here.I don't want you to feel like you're confined to this or any other of the hotel rooms we'll be staying at.You have a personal life,which is understandable seeing that you are a teenager and all.I hope you can come to understand why Watari needs to be around,though.",L explained,the tip of his thumb grazing his lips.

"Yeah totally do.",I smiled and scratched the back of my head.

"Light actually wanted me to ask you if you wouldn't mind going over to our house for supper tonight.",Mr.Yagami asked,a welcoming expression carefully played on his face.

"Oh not at all Mr.Yagami.",I bowed.

"It's nice to know that my son is capable of meeting a nice girl such as yourself.",he smiled,Aizawa mirroring his expression.

"Well thanks.I try.",I said,continuing my menstrations of scratching the back of my neck.

"I think it's best if Watari brings you back by 10.",L stated,his dark orbs transfixed on me. I did not ask him why he thought it was best.L was working hard to ensure my safety and the officers on the task force as well and for this,I have no reason to question his motives. "Alright,Ryuuzaki.",I nodded.  
nyeh

an hour later

I finished getting ready in my room after the task force meeting was done.I chose to dress warmly due to the rain.I picked out a form fitting black turtle neck shirt,some tight stonewashed jeans,and my black Converse lowtops.I pulled my hair into a ponytail and applied a bit of eyeliner to my bottom eyelids.

"Looking good as usual,N.",Saito said drifting overhead.

I gave myself one last look in the body length mirror and nodded slightly.

"Must be tough on you having to live by so many rules under L's roof.",he said.

"I can handle it.Never really dealt with rules much in the past,but it kind of makes me feel like an actual teenager sometimes.",I joked.My dad was never much for setting up rules for me.I mean,of course he knew when to draw the line,but as far as staying up late and whatnot,that was usually up to me.

I walked out of my room and into the living room where L and Watari were expecting me.

"I'll be back at 10 sharp,Ryuuzaki.",I told L,who was crouched on his chair.

"Please.",his onyx eyes seemed like they were pleading me to keep my word.

"Of course.Watari will be bringing me back,remember.Unless we decide to stop at any sports bars,I'm pretty sure we'll be back on time.",I joked,receiving a lopsided grin from him.

"Alright then.Have fun."

"Will do.",I said and hugged him.

I followed Watari to the door.

"Oh and Agent.",L called.

"Yes,Ryuuzaki?",I turned back to see that he was slightly arched.

"You look...you look great.",he grinned shyly.

I blushed lightly and bowed.

"Thank you."

dinner at light's house

I nearly burried my mouth into my third glass of water.Mrs.Yagami made a really spicy curry.It felt like edible magma in my mouth.

"Not a fan of spicy food,Agent?I can make something more mild for next time.",Mrs.Yagami apologized across from me.

"No not at all.I love it.It's just that it's been so long since I've had curry,I guess I'm just adjusting to it.",I said.

"So how's living with L been going?",Light asked me.

"Really cool.He's a really neat person.A little weird,but I can deal with it.",I replied.

"I hope you don't leave that place with diabetes.He has one heck of a sugar craze.",he joked.

"That's if it's ever safe that I leave.Maybe Kira will never get caught."

"Be positive,L is one of the top leading detectives in the world.Kira will be captured and brought to justice.",Mr.Yagami replied.

"If you couldn't tell by now,Dad's gotta lot of pride in what he does.",Sayu snickered.

I smiled at her and at Mr.Yagami.

"Yeah,L knows what he's doing.I just have to think optimistically about this.",I smiled.

"Exactly.",Light replied.

Light and I went up to his room after Sayu offered to take care of the dishes tonight.I threw myself onto Light's bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Don't think too hard.I can see smoke emitting from your ears.",he joked lying down beside me.

"Hardy har har.",I replied sarcastically.

"Found that funny?"

"Extremely."

He hovered over me and cupped my cheek with his right hand.

"You're cute when you're being sarcastic.",he smiled.

"I can go on,if you'd like.",I joked.

He leaned down and pressed his lips onto mine.My hands traveled to the back of his neck and played with a few strands of his hair.I felt him groan slightly as I did this.

His hands rubbed against my sides.Then his fingers found the hem of my shirt and crept up slightly inside it until I felt them pressing against the skin of my stomach.

I suddenly felt a tinge of panic.Something didn't feel right.

I stopped kissing him back.

"What's wrong Agent?",he asked cupping my cheek with his hand once again.But it just didn't feel right.It made me nervous,shifty.

Then there was a slight knock on the door.

"Hold on.",he sighed and walked out leaving a small opening.

"You should take a look at this."Saito said.

I rolled off the bed quietly and peered out the door carefully.

There was a blonde girl dressed in what resembled your tipical Hot Topic apparel clutching onto Light's chest.Then it hit me.

Misa Amane.

I knew her very well.She did a photoshoot with my dad when they were advertising a clothing line and she appeared in one of his music videos as well.

"Light I can't take it anymore.When are you going to break it off with her?",she whined.

"Misa you know this is important."

"But Light..I just don't get you sometimes."

"I know.But it'll all make sense soon.I love you.",he held onto her and she seemed content with this.

I clenched my fists.That rotten prick.Nobody makes of fool Nicole Stevens!

I called Watari and told him to pick me up ASAP.He informed me that he was 2 blocks away.

I pushed the phone in my jeans pocket with spite.I was fuming with anger.

Light walked back into the room and I glared at him.Asshole.

"What do you take me for,Light.An idiot?",I bombarded him with my question.

"Agent?"

"I saw you and Misa Amane.I heard your entire conversation.Thought you' be smart enough to at least take it to another room."

"But.."

"No buts Light.You're a smart boy,so you should just give in when you know you've been caught.I'm leaving."

"Please Agent wait,I can explain."

"How you're using me to get some or how you're toying around with Misa's emotions or maybe you're just taking the both of us for a joyride."

He remained silent.

I turned my back on him and walked down the stairs.I put on my shoes,not even bothering to tie them and walked out the front door.The rain was pouring down fast and hard and it stung my skin everytime it made contact with it.Watari was in the driver's side of the limo.

I opened the door to the backseat and jumped right in there.I closed the door a little harder then intended,but I was furious right now.

"Why did you want Watari to pick you up so early?"

I turned to my right and saw L,crouched on the seat.

"It's barely 8:30.",he added.

"Stupid Light.",was the only thing to come out of my mouth.

"Ah.Ms.Amane?",he asked.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?",I snapped.

"Well recently I hadn't seen them together,so I thought maybe he broke things off with her.She was indeed,very clingy."

"Well apparently not.I guess he was just using me."

"For what?"

"Well,why would you use a girl,Ryuuzaki?"

"I wouldn't."

I sighed.I knew better then to ask that question.He didn't seem like the playboy type at all.

"I'm sorry,Ryuuzaki.I'm just ranting.",I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"It's not a problem,Agent.I want you to feel comfortable around me."

"Hey Ryuuzaki,I hope you don't mind me saying this,but I think you're the only friend I have left now.",I chuckled.

"Oh well.More for me then.",he joked.

I smiled and began to fiddle with the tiny lint on his white t-shirt.

"Hey if you really wanna make me feel comfortable,when you decide to take a break tonight,watch a scary movie with me and help me finish a whole carton of ice cream.",I laughed.

"I thought it was suppose to be a romance movie instead of a horror."

"That's not the way I roll."

"Very well then.Though I think I could finish that tub of ice cream by myself.",he chuckled. 


	6. All The Fish In The Sea

"No!No!Shawn you're infected!!Stay back!!"

"Sylvia,I thought you loved me!"

"I did..I mean I do...don't come any closer!"

"Sylvia!!"

"Gahhh!!"

I squirmed in my seat as I swallowed another spoon full of strawberry icecream. L and I indulged ourselves with a movie about some weird plague that spread through some college kids in New Jersey.

"This is so cheezy.",Saito whined.

"Shhh.",I hushed.

"I didn't say anything.",L said,looking at me with a cocked brow.

"Oh no.I just bit my tongue.Sorry.",I said and rested my head on his shoulder.

He smelled like that Axe shower gel.I liked it.

"Are you sniffing me?",he asked.

"Yes."

"How do I smell?"

"Amazing."

He chuckled and glanced back at he t.v.

Basically there were no survivors left in the movie.Everyone got infected and spread it onto the rest of the town,which left a major cliffhanger meaning that it would eventually lead to the remainder of the world becoming infected.Predictable.

The tub of icecream was now empty and all that remainded inside were our spoons.

"Feeling any better?",L asked.

"Sort of. I was only dating him for 2 days.Not like I got attached to him."

"But..."

"I'm just pissed that he took me for a fool."

"Well,like that saying goes,theres other fish in the sea.",he said tucking his thumb to his lip.

"Can I eat them?"

"It'd be prefered that you didn't."

"Will you arrest me if I do?",I asked sheepishly.

"Perhaps it's too extreme for that."

"Oh?"

"I'd have to take matters into my own hands.",he smirked.

"I'd like to see you try,Ryuuzaki.",I said standing on the couch now.

"Is that a challenge,Ms.Stevens?",he had an impish smile playing on his lips.

"Yuh huh."

There was a mischiveous gleam in his eye and that signaled for me to run.

I jumped off the couch and ran over to my room in fits of laughter,L following in hot pursuit.

I jumped onto my bed and turned to see him crouched in defense.

"Looks like Ryuuzaki will do anything to serve and protect.Even fish."

"Yes ma'am."

I pounced on him from my bed and he rolled me over and pinned me to the carpeted floor.

"All this for fish?",I laughed.

"It's my job to protect an individual's rights."

"Well aren't you the good guy.",I smirked.

His impish smile eased itself into a more dazed one.The gleam was banished from his onyx eyes,as they became more relaxed and glazed.I felt his breath crashing onto my face,lightly pushing my bangs out of my eyes.It was haggard and uneasy,probably due to the running around,but it smelled sweet and soothing.

He was beautiful in all his awkward glory.

He looked like he lacked a lot of sleep,yet I found that very attractive about him.

I wanted to reach out and touch his pale face,to trace the outline of it,but he had both of my hands pinned down.

But I realized the battle still wasn't over.

I wrapped my legs around his waste,pulling him closer to my small frame.His eyes widened in surprise and a light blush crept onto his cheeks.

I leaned in close to his ear.

"You shouldn't underestimate me,Ryuuzaki-kun.",I whispered.

With that,I grinded my hips against his and in one swift motion,I was sitting on top of him now.

"Those fish are mine!",I exclaimed in victory.

He smiled and pulled me down towards him.

"One thing you should know about me.",he whispered.

"What's that?"

"I hate to lose."

He rolled over and once again I was in the same position as before.My legs wrapped around his waist.

"Don't even think about it.",he replied mischiveously and pressed his hips onto mine.

I released a slight moan causing him to smirk once again.

Now,I was pretty sure that I was the one that was blushing.

His hands moved up from my wrists and intertwined with my hands.His hands were cold,and they sent tingles all over my body.

He leaned in close to my ear.

"I'm 99.9 percent sure you can't get out of this.",he whispered.

My stomach let out a low growl.Apparently,the icecream wasn't enough.

We both went wide-eyed and began laughing.

"Well that would be the point one percent chance that saved you.",he said releasing my arms as I unwrapped my legs from his torso.

"Yeah I am kind of hungry.Sorry.",I smiled,scratching the back of my head.

"It's no problem.Really."

L sent Watari to go get us some take-out.We sat around his computer eating fried rice from the take-out boxes.

"So anything new?",I asked him staring at the open files on his screen.

"I have a suspect or two in mind."

"Well lets hear it."

He looked and me and prodded my forehead with his chopsticks,leaving a grain or two of rice on there.

"Gah.Ryuuzaki!",I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand.

"I think it's something we should discuss at tomorrow's meeting."

"Fun sucker."

"Seriously.I still need to think it out.Like I said,they're only suspects."

"So how sure are you?"

"About seventy-nine percent.",he said.

"Well,I still don't see why you can't tell me your outlook on this,but I've been told not to question your motives."

"Really now?"

"No,but I trust you on this.So no matter how much I'm dying to hear who your main suspects are,I guess I'll just have to wait."

"Thank you.",he smiled and turned back to his computer.

I helped him sort through some papers,placing them in their respective categories in manilla folders.We spent the following a hour doing this,conversing about L's cases that he's solved in the past.I was absolutely in awe.It was as if I was room mates with a modern day Sherlock Holmes.Hah,that would make Watari,Wattson.

I stiffled a yawn,placing one last paper in another portfolio.

"Get some rest,Nicole.",Saito would order every now and then.

"You should get some sleep,you've been a big help tonight.",L said.

"Kay."

I shuffled over to the closet like the previous night and got the pillows and blankets.I tossed mine onto the couch and walked over to L with his blanket.I wrapped it around his shoulders and hugged him from behind,leaning my chin on his shoulder.

"Thanks for taking my mind off of things tonight,Ryuuzaki."

"It was no problem.You were upset.I like having you around.You kind of ease the tension I get from this case."

"Well I'm glad I can help with that.",I kissed him on the cheek and made myself comfortable on the couch.

"Why do you still want to sleep on the couch?"

"I dunno.I'd rather be in your company.It kinda makes me feel...safer.Like Kira can't get me here.",I smiled.

"I'll do everything I can so it stays that way.",he turned around to tell me.

"Thanks."

He turned back to his computer and began typing away.

"Hey Ryuuzaki."

"Hmm?"

"You know when I think would be the worst time ever to get killed by Kira."

"When,Agent?"

"During a game of sherades.",I smiled.

He chuckled a little,his shoulders looking less tense.

"Goodnight,Nicole.",he said using my real name.I liked it when he said it.

"Goodnight,L.",I said,for once not using his alias.

I think it was because I knew,at least for tonight,I would be okay.


	7. Mutual

Apparently L passed up telling us who his two main subjects were.Mr.Yagami would always get angry when he'd touch the subject.After the meetings I'd ask him to tell me,but he'd usually say that I'd have to wait.I never knew what the big deal was,but I usually shrugged it off.

Like I said before,I never really questioned his motives.I trust him.

It has been a week that I've been staying with L.We recently switched to another hotel two days ago,so I had barely become accommodated to it.

I turned off the water to the shower and stepped out.I dried my hair with a fluffy maroon towel,then wrapped it around my body.

I heard my phone go off in my room.

I walked out and found it on my bed.

"Hello?",I answered.

"Hey N!",I heard that warm familiar voice.

"Hey Dad! Que pasa?"

"Just here in Philedelphia.We're fixin' to go onstage in about an hour or so."

"Cool-beans."

"Just checkin' in on you.How's it been staying with that detective?"

"Shinji told you,didn't he?"

"Unfortunately."

"Kusottare.",I sighed.

"Watch your mouth.I still remember what that one means."

"Oops.My bad.It slipped."

"How'd you manage to get into that much trouble 2 days into being there,N?"

"I got threatened by a mass murderer.It could happen to anybody."

"I bet it could,darlin'.",he replied sarcastically.

"Yeah well I'm staying here for safety precautions.I'm pretty sure Shinji explained that to you."

"Yeah."

"The last thing I want is Kira finding out you're my father.We'd be shit out of luck then."

"I understand.Just listen to whatever that detective tells you.You've been all right all this time under his watch."

"Yeah Dad,I have."

"Shinji also mentioned you have a boyfriend."

"Had a boyfriend.",I corrected.

"What happened?"

"He was a no good prick."

"That's not too good."

"Eh..."

"Well hun,I gotta go help Nikki set up."

"Nikki?"

"Yeah Nikki Sixx,he's a guest at tonight's show and we've been hanging out all fuckin' day."

"Ah!!Why do you tell me this Dad!?",I practically shouted in disbelief.

"Bye hun."

I heard the line click.

Just great.

I threw myself onto my bed.Well at least being here ensures his safety.

"Is something wrong?!",L barged into my room.

"No Ryuuzaki nothing is wrong."

"Oh...um...why'd you..yell then?",he stammered.

"Dad just called.He's hanging out with Nikki Sixx.Grr."

"Oh..."

"What's with the awkward pauses?"

"Well..",he scratched the back of his head until I realized what he meant.

I was still in my towel.Silly L.

"I can change if you want.",I said.

"No."

"No?"

"I mean..um..you don't have to."

"Ryuuzaki,it's not like I prance around in a towel all day.Of course I was planning on getting dressed."

"Okay.",he said turning to leave.

"Ryuuzaki stay.Just turn around."

He was crouched on my bed,his back facing me.

I pulled on a pair of black panties and a black bra.I then went through my bags and pulled out a tight purple t-shirt with Pac-Man on it and some cut up jean shorts.

"Is anyone from the task force coming over later?"

"Just Matsuda and Mogi so I can explain their new post assignment.Other than that,no."

"Ah.",I pulled down the shirt,fixing any wrinkles and zipped up my shorts.I threw on a pair of my bright yellow high-top Converse.

I layed down next to L,as he remained crouched.I played with a loose thread on his pant leg.

"Has Light tried contacting you?",he asked.

"Yes.He texted me like twenty seven times this past week and tried calling like sixty times.I dunno,I lost count."

"His father brought this up earlier today.He said that his son is a brilliant student,but cheating on you could possibly be one of the biggest mistakes of his life,and I frankly couldn't agree any more with him."

I looked up into his onyx eyes.They were sincere,and warm within their neutral color.

"You flatter me,Ryuuzaki.",I hugged onto his legs causing him to lose balance and fall to his side.

I hugged onto him and looked up to see his tiny grin.He seemed to smile more with each passing day,looking less and less grim since when I first met him.

"What time are Matsu and Mogi coming?",I asked him.

"Around 12."

"So like in a few minutes?"

"No,midnight.They have the night shift."

"Let's go out and do something."

"What did you have in mind?",he asked.

"The park.It's a nice out today.

He smiled that impervious smile of his,which I had grown quite fond of.

We sat on the park bench under the shade of a tree.L received many stares from people,obviously inspecting the way he was perched on the bench while he threw bread crumbs at the birds to eat.

I stretched out my nearly bare legs and my arms.It felt nice to get out of the hotel for the first time since that night at Light's house,but at least this time it could be with more enjoyable company.

I rested my head on L's shoulder and closed my eyes for a split second.

"Does it bother you when I do this,Ryuuzaki?"

"Not at all."

I took in his smell of shower gel again.I loved it.The tone of his skinny torso felt so inviting everytime I embraced him.

"Ryuuzaki."

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're not Light."

He chuckled and slowly pulled me into a hug.Wow.

"Woah!",I exclaimed looking up at him.

"What?"

"This is like one of those rare hugging moments for you.I'm usually the one that hugs first."

"Well I felt the need for change."

"Uh-oh.Look over yonder.",Saito called.

My glance shifted from L to my left.From far away I could make out the figures of Light and Misa heading towards us.

Oh God.I've been spotted.

"Kuso!Kuso!Kuso!",I cursed in Japanese.Normally I didn't speak it around L,but this was an exception.

"I see.",L said looking at their direction.

Light picked up his pace leaving Misa trailing behind him.If Misa saw me,my cover would get blown!

"Ryuuzaki,come on!",I grabbed his hand and ran down the sidewalk.I turned and saw Light running after us.

"Fuck!",I exclaimed.

We ran out of the park and down the street.Light was still following not too far behind.

L then began to quicken his pace and soon he was ahead of me,pulling me in the direction he intended on going.He turned a sharp right into a narrow alley,between two apartments.

He peered out past the corner and as we both saw Light run past our alley,Misa passing us a few seconds after him.We both laughed,leaning against the wall trying to catch our breaths.

"So much for trying to spend the afternoon out.",I giggled.

"Haven't seen those two in some time."

"I'll try to avoid them at any cost.Misa knows who I am.I don't want her to try and get any publicity by going around saying that I'm David Riot's daughter."

"Well looks like you'll be fine for now."

"Yeah.Sure does."

The sky began to gain a dark tint,of menacing looking clouds,indicating a chance of rain to come.

"Well the sun was nice while it lasted.Guess we'll just go spend the rest of the day at the hotel.",I said looking up at the sky.

"I'm sorry you couldn't get the day out that you had hoped for.I know you probably don't like being cooped up at the hotel all too much."

"Ryuuzaki,if it was anybody else that I'd be staying with,I'd be tearing my hair out right now.I'm lucky that I'm at least staying with you."

He smiled and lead me out of the clammy alley.We heard the roars of thunder approaching as we walked back to the hotel side by side.There was a clammer of lightning and within a matter of seconds a sheet of ice cold rain came crashing upon us.

I laughed and grabbed L's hand again.

"C'mon!",I laughed and ran in the direction of the hotel.

He pulled the card key from his wet jeans pocket and placed it on the slot.The locked opened as we rushed inside,dripping with precipetation.

"That was fun.",I giggled.

"That was interesting."

I looked up at L and surpressed a giggle.

"What?"

I pushed his bangs slightly out of his eyes,revealing his eyes with their dark bruises under them.I found them absolutely gorgeous.

"You kinda have panda eyes."

"Panda eyes?"

"Yeah 'cause you don't sleep all that much."

"Oh."

"I find it really cute though."

He leaned in closer to me,that impish smirk on his face yet again.

"I find you really cute.",he stated.

"Hmm.Really?",I said,mimicking his smirk.

"Yes.",he said in his monotoned voice.

His arm snaked around my waist drawing me closer to him.

"Y'know,Ryuuzaki,this isn't professional.Kind of goes against your job discription.",I said placing my hand on his chest.

"To hell with being professional.I can be professional around anyone else.I can be L Lawliet,well reknown detective with everyone involved in the Task Force.But with you,please let me be L Lawliet,just a normal man.The way you make me feel when you're around me."

"Well I wouldn't say you're normal,but that's what I like about you,L."

He brushed the back of his hand against my wet cheek,the cupped it.I placed my hand over his,feeling the warmth that radiated off of it.

My eyes shifted onto his stare as he leaned in a bit more until he closed the gap between us.His lips were soft,and tasted somewhat like sugar,probably due to all the sweets he indulged himself with.He licked my bottom lip until I parted my lips slightly,granting him entry.

I wrapped my arms instinctively around his neck as he held me to him by the small of my back.

Our wet clothes stuck to eachother as our bodies seperated momentarily.

"Come on.I need to change.",I lead him to my room and stripped out of my shoes,shorts,and shirt.

"Are you sure you were planning on changing?",he eyed me with his little smirk.

"Nah.",I chuckled.

I saw Saito look at me and I gave him a glance which he understood clearly as he left the room.

L walked over to me and ran his hand down my spine and back up to my face.His wet shirt was pressed against my nearly bare skin and sent shivers all over my body.

"Sorry.",he smiled and removed his shirt.He was indeed,very skinny,but he was also well built.I ran my hand down his chest and unzipped his pants.

He picked me up by my legs and placed me on my bed as he gently hovered over me.He placed a kiss on my forehead,and looked at my face.

"At least one good thing came out of Kira threatening you.",he smiled.

"Yeah.",I picked up my head and kissed his lips once again.

He broke the kiss and began to plant kisses on my neck and collarbone.I ran my fingers down his back and wrapped my legs around his waist.

I bucked my hips against his,in a pleading manor.

He moaned lightly.He reached for my hand and kissed up my arm.

I knew I wasn't ready for anything more serious than foreplay,it's just that it came by instinct to press up against him.

"Soon,Nicole.Just not yet.I want you to be ready when the time comes.",his voice lulled and he pulled me close to him in a tight embrace.This was all that I needed for the time being,skin against skin,warmth being shared beneath bed sheets,and someone who cares.

I buried my face against his chest,my leg rubbing slightly against the cloth of his boxers.

"Thank you.",L whispered.It was unusual.I was the one to usually thank him.

"For what?"

"Keeping me company.Showing me affection."

"Same to you.It was a feeling I'd been missing for a long while."

"It's a feeling that I had yet to expirience until you came around.",he whispered.


	8. Sleep

My eyes fluttered open as I saw Saito hovering over the edge of my bed.

"Did you guys go all the way?",he chuckled.

"What's it to you?",I snapped.

I hugged the covers up to my chin,it was weird being half-naked around him.

"C'mon,N,I'm like your second father.I'm concerned."

"Well,for one,I wouldn't even tell Dad my dirty deeds with boys."

"Note that the keyterm here was 'I'm like your second father',not that I am your second father.",he replied sarcastically.

I heaved a sigh and replied,"Well if you're really concerned,then no,we didn't go that far."

"Knew it.Chicken shit.",he teased.

"Shut up,Saito.Where is L by the way?"

"In the living room with those two agents from the Task Force."

"I should see what's up."

"Put some clothes on first.",Saito joked as I rolled out of bed.

I fished through my luggage and pulled out an oversized Nintendo shirt.It was pretty lengthy and went just a bit past my thighs,so it served as a night gown.I pulled my hair into a ponytail and fixed any smeared eyeliner around my eyes.

"Some guy was eyeing me pretty weird yesterday outside of headquarters.I hope he doesn't come back for any funny business.",I heard Matsuda whine as I walked down the hallway.

"Matsuda,in your case that really doesn't shock me.",L said,sounding indifferent.

"You hardly ever take anything seriously,you dunce.You think this is all a game of child's play?",I heard Mogi scolding Matsu.

"C'mon,man,you know that isn't true.",Matsuda recoiled.

"What about that meeting last Saturday when I told you that we would be switching to another hotel.You obviously were too busy texting to catch that little bit of info,so I had to deal with 'Ryuuzaki,where are you guys?' the following morning."

"Oh c'mon,you guys are too hard on Matsu.",I said walking into the room.

"Ms.Sagara.",Mogi semi-bowed.

"Hey Agent.",Matsuda beamed.

"So what is Ryuuzaki having you guys do tonight?",I asked.

"I was going to assign them to patrol the area of Kira's last victim,until I received this.",L said handing me a file.

"What is it?"

"Watari informed me about it about 3 hours ago.You were asleep.",he said opening the folder.

There were polaroids of what I was guessing to be Kira's latest victim and a few other documents.

"This man worked with your uncle.He was the one,actually who phoned the authorities.",L said,his expression was unreadable,which meant this was,indeed extremely serious.

"Ryuu..",my hands began to convulse,rattling the papers inside the folder.

"You're uncle was scheduled to work this evening along with Shigeki Komatsu and the store manager,Ikuji Toda.Shinji claimed that Shigeki seemed perfectly fine.They said they gave him some things to put away in the freezer in the backroom.The store was full of customers according to them and Shigeki had been in the backroom for longer than 30 minutes.You're uncle went to go check on him,and found him hanging on a noose that was attached to the ceiling fan.",he explained.

"Maybe it was just an attempted suicide.It says in his file that he was 19.Maybe he was dealing with depression.",I said trying to stop my hands from shaking so I could read the documents correctly.

L shook his head and pulled out one of the polaroids that were held together with a paper clip.He showed it to me and it was a picture of a piece of paper that had a picture similar to the Shinigami stick I used to lure Kira out.

"Kira is using this as a warning sign.You said he threatened to harm your family.He killed someone that was in close range within your uncle.",he pressed his thumb to his lips.

"Oh God.",was the only thing I could manage to mutter.

"I'm 80 percent sure that Kira wants something out of you.If that is the case,it'd be best that you keep your time outside this hotel room extremely limited.",L said,his expression still remaining stern and professional.It made me angry that he was showing me no sign of comfort or remorse.

"What about,Shinji?",I asked balling my fists up.I could feel my veins pulsating withing my arms.

"As long as Kira does not figure out his actual name,he's safe for now.",he replied.

I completely had forgotten about that.Even if Shinji hadn't been going by the alias I had given him,Shinji still wasn't his actual first name.

My mother had given him that nickname because she said there was a dog by that name in their neighborhood growing up.She said it resembled him due to the fact that dog had shaggy black hair like him.

"So tell me,Ms.Sagara,I'm I correct when I say that Shinji Sagara is actually Ekito Sagara.",L said looking me dead in the eye.

"Yes.It's true."

"Your uncle will be under surveillance.Tonight,Mogi and Matsuda will be staying at his apartment with him."

"Who's there with him now?",I asked,my voice trembling.

"Relax Agent,Chief Yagami and Aizawa are just squeezing in a few extra details with him until we get there.He's in good hands.",Matsuda said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You're dismissed for now.Contact me immediately if something were to happen.",L ordered.

Matsuda and Mogi walked out of the room,leaving L and I standing there.

I couldn't look him in the eye.All these horrible outcomes came flooding to my mind.It seemed like Kira was slowly getting closer to hurting the ones that I loved.I fell to my knees and felt silent streams of tears run down my cheeks.I felt to arms wrap around my small frame.

"I'm sorry,I had to be so serious back there.I could tell just how scared you were.It was very obvious.",L whispered,resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I don't understand,L.Why is Kira singling me out?I delivered his message to you.I did what he wanted me to do.I thought I was safe."

"If that was the case,you wouldn't have stayed here this long.I would've let you go back to school and stay with Shinji.You were threatened once by Kira.You aren't completely out of harms way until Kira is brought to justice."

I clutched onto his chest and burried my face within his shirt.My breathing was jagged and uneven.

"I know that's something you didn't want to hear,but you have to understand just how serious this could get.I care deeply for you,keeping you alive has become one of my top priorities.We've been playing it smart so far.I know justice will prevail.",he coaxed,rubbing my back gently.

"I don't care what happens to me.I just don't want anything to happen to the people I love.My father,Shinji,anyone on the Task Force...and you."

He lifted my chin up to meet his gaze.With his index finger,he wiped away the remaining tears on my face.

"I'm sure I'll be safe for tonight.So will you,your father,and your uncle.",he said in a half smile.His expression had changed now.It was warm and comforting.The face I adored.

Once again,I found his lips on mine,in a kiss that almost made me forget everything that had happened in the last couple of minutes.Almost.

"You should go back to sleep.",he whispered.

"Can you stay with me,L?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Will that make you feel a bit better?"

"More than you can imagine.",I chuckled.

"I could take the night off then.",he said helping me to my feet.

We walked back to my room and found ourselves under my bed covers yet again,only this time with more articles of clothing on.Saito hovered over us,giving me a reassuring smile.He might be a God of Death,but at times it seemed like he might as well could have been my guardian angel.

L rested his head on the crook of my neck,his unruly hair tickling my chin.

"Will you actually sleep tonight?",I asked him.

"I feel like I can tonight.",he muttered against my throat.

The only source of light in the room was the from the full moon outside,cast a blue omnipresent glow.The air conditioner gave out a low humming noise,making the cream colored curtains sway.Matsuda and Mogi had yet to call and say something was wrong.I knew L was right.At least for tonight,we were all safe.

I felt something warm and wet fall onto my collarbone.L was drooling.

His dark lids were shut tight,his mouth parted open slightly,emitting low snores.He was due for some much needed sleep.

I ran my hand through his scruffy,raven colored hair,placing my arm on his back.

I wanted to hold onto him as long as I could.I had nearly convinced myself that as long as we remained this way,that Kira could never harm him.


	9. Mom

_My pen glided off the my composition note book.I had just finished summarizing 'A Brave New World' for my Literature class,all before my band mate's arrived.I set the pen down and closed the notebook.I looked up and saw Mom's young face beaming with pride._

_"Nani?Okaasan?",I questioned.I hadn't even noticed that she was sitting infront of me this whole entire time._

_"Nicole-chan,you know it fascinates me to see you hard at work.",she told me in Japanese.My mother knew English fine,not perfect,but fine.She just prefered to talk to me in her native language,so I would never forget half of my roots._

_"Does it now?",I laughed._

_"It just baffles me how a 14-year-old girl can be taking English Literature at the local college,write a 5 page essay,and still make time to have a band."_

_I shrugged my shoulder and pressed my thumb to my lip._

_"I know you'll make some lucky man proud someday.",she smirked._

_"Gah!Okaasan please.Why must you bring this subject up in nearly every single one of our conversations?"_

_"So are you gonna stick to your roots and marry a Japanese man?",she giggled._

_"Well,you obviously didn't,so why should I?",I grinned causing her to stick her tongue out at me._

_Mom was so childish,it was hilarious.Her face was pale,her lips full and red,her hair was like dark silk.She looked no older than 25.I was proud to say that I got most of her looks._

_"N,we're in the practice room.Get your ass over here!",I heard my bandmated,Jared yell from outside the house,breaking me from my thoughts._

_"Those friends of yours...",Mom started._

_"They're not friends.Just people who share the same taste in music as me."_

_"Well,when you put it that way...",she laughed._

_"C'mon.Who needs friends like them,when I have you.",I smiled walking over to her and wrapped my arms around her._

_"Suck up.",she joked._

_"I love you,Okaasan."_

_"I love you too,Nicole.Go make me proud,like always.",her eyes sparkled._

_"Hug onto me just a bit longer.",I breathed out,burrying my face in her hair._

_**As usual...**_

I shot up and sat up L,staring at me by my feet,crouched as usual.

"You were doing it again.",he said,biting into a panda cookie.

"Again?Fuck.I'm sorry.",I apologized.

"Don't be.What happened this time?"

"Just remembering my mom."

"I know _that_.I mean,give me details.You know I don't mind,Nicole."

I sighed and looked into his onyx orbs,which had become locked onto mine.He placed a hand on my thigh,setting his cookie box aside.

"I was just remembering how she would look at me whenever I was doing school work,or the dumb little things we'd tease eachother about."

"Like what?"

"She'd always be telling me that I would make some lucky guy happy one day.Heh.She always liked to press that on me.",I said,taking a cookie from the box.

"You make me happy.",he muttered,looking a bit shy.

"Aw,L.",I leaned in close to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

This had become a daily routine these past 4 months.Everytime I decided on taking a nap or sleeping,I'd get flashbacks of my mother and L would wait by my side until I woke up.He said I would usually talk in my sleep and say things like 'okaasan' and 'aishiteru' repeatedly.

"I have to go back to monitoring Amane and Light.",he said holding my face in his hands.

"Any progress?"

"No.Amane's still bribing us with autographs to let her loose,and Light was asleep not too long ago."

L finally fessed up and told me who his primary suspects were.They were both in seperate rooms under surveillance.I felt pretty bad for the two of them,even though I still had no intention of talking to Light.Misa had been pleading for death according to L,and and Light had been refusing to eat after he pleaded that he wasn't Kira.I personally doubted it,I knew that Light was an asshole,but going mad with power was highly unlikely of him.And as for Misa...well...at least she's pretty.

We weren't in our usual hotel room today,actually it had been like this for about 23 days.We had been at headquarters due to the fact that L couldn't really leave Misa's or Light's sight.

"You did finish your assignments earlier,didn't you Nicole?",L asked as we began walking back to the surveillance room.He reached out for my hand,knowing that we didn't have much time left together until he had to get back to work.

"Yes.I handed them to Watari."

"Did your Psychology professor like that paper you wrote on criminal interrogation?"

"Perfect marks on it.",I beamed.Now,I was taking online college courses,seeing since I couldn't really be away from L. I couldn't make it to my high school graduation either,but it turns out that Light was number one in our class and I came in shortly after in second.

"Alright,no more 'L' and no more 'Nicole'.Alias' now.",he said letting go of my hand before we reached the door to the surveillance room.

"Sure thing,_Ryuuzaki.",_I gave him one last peck before we entered the room.

"Had a nice nap,Agent?",Matsuda asked as I took a seat next to him.

"Yup.",I smiled and looked forward as Misa was in her room,rambling on and on and on,while Light was lying down,looking at the grimey floor expressionless.

"Looks like he's got some five o'clock shadow kickin' in.",Saito chuckled.

"Just about.",I replied.

"What was that,Agent?",Matsuda asked.

"Oh.I said he looks _just about_ ready to crack.",I said knowing that Matsu wouldn't catch on.

"Yeah,it's been like this for quite some time.But there haven't been any murders since they've been held captive."

I glanced over at Misa.She was blind-folded and still babbling about nothing important besides accusing L of being a perv and a stalker.It made me laugh.Same old Misa,accusing every male she came in contact with of wanting her or stalking her.I felt kinda bad that she was stuck in this situation.To think,Misa Amane accused of being the second Kira.I held no bitter feelings because of mine and Light's breakup.She didn't know it was me that he was dating,and well,I grew close to L.

I glanced over at L,who had a fixed stare on Light.

He really was convinced that Light was Kira.He didn't have to tell me,I had grown to become accustomed to reading L's body language.

"Can I call you Ryuuzaki number two?",Matsuda laughed.

"Matsu?",I beckoned for an explanation.

He pointed at my legs.I was crouched on my chair in a manor that was similar to L's.

"Can you blame me.I live with the guy.I pick up some habits.",I chuckled scratching the back of my head.

No one on the task force knew about mine and L's _relationship._Well,it wasn't official,but there was a lot of affection between us.

I was still 17 after all and L was 24.He was a respected detective and I didn't want to put his job on the line because he got caught up with a minor.

His stone cold onyx eyes were fixed upon the sight of Light.He was rolled up into a little ball,looking like all hope was gone,fatigue clearly visible upon his face.I felt a slight tinge of pain.Light was the first friend I made since moving here,and even though he was a total jerk for cheating on me,it still hurt me to see my friend like this.

"Kira's killed again!!It's all over the news!",Aizawa exclaimed slamming the door open as he entered.

Everyone's glances were varied.Mostly towards Light and Misa as they were relieved to find out that they weren't Kira 1 & 2,but L's turned to look at me instantly.

"Matsuda,get her out of here!",L demanded.

"Ryuuzaki?",I muttered baffled.

"Come on,Agent.",Matsu grabbed my arm and lead me out of the room.

"What's going on?Matsu?",I asked.

"I don't know,but Ryuuzaki obviously doesn't think you're safe in there."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to get a hold of Watari."

I sighed and looked back in the direction of the surveillance room,with a gut feeling.

I wasn't going to like the outcomes of this.

_**4 hours later...**_

Matsuda and I sat in my bedroom in the new hotel room Watari had set up for L and me.I piling up my duffle bags that Watari brought from headquarters,into a corner in the room.

"You feeling okay,Agent?",Matsu asked.

"Yeah.Just a little worried."

"About?You're safe here."

"Ryuuzaki."

"He'll be fine,too."

"And the task force."

Matsu gave me a lopsided smile and patted my back.

"Just think positive."

I heard the door to the hotel open and I didn't hesitate to see who it was.To my relief it was Watari and L.

"Ryuuzaki!",I smiled.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on her Matsuda.You can go to the ward.",L beckoned.

"Thanks Matsu.",I hugged him.

"No problem.I better check up on Misa-Misa."

"Don't forget Light Yagami,Matsuda.",L said a bit annoyed.

"Uh yeah right.Of course.",Matsuda said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Matsu-Matsu has a crush crush on Misa-Misa.",I teased.

"Hush now.",Matsuda chuckled and walked out of the room with Watari escorting him.

"How are they?",I asked walking up to L.

"They were tired of course.They're asleep in the ward,and they'll be nourished back to health by tomorrow."

"That's good."

"I'm going to have Mogi,Aizawa,and Watari stay here for the night and look after you.",he said looking down.He scratched his bare right foot with his left one.

"You're not staying here tonight?",I asked,feeling a bit hurt.

"Unfortunately,no.I have to ask Light Yagami some questions as soon as he wakes up."

I could feel the tears building up,and before they could cascade out of my squinted lids,I rubbed the away with the back of my hand.I had never spent a night without L.If he had to do research I'd sleep on the couch by his side,if he had to stay up late with the Task Force I would stay up until they left and he'd come sleep in my bed.The thought of him not being there when I woke up scared me.

"I'll go with you.",I said,half smiling.

"I'd prefer that you didn't.I'd be at ease knowing that you're safe here.One of the Kiras' can kill just by looking at them.I don't want to risk having you out and exposed."

"I knew you'd say that.",I sighed and looked down.

"I'll be back as soon as I'm done questioning him.Could be later on tonight if we're lucky.",he said calmly.

"Hopefully.",I replied staring at the carpet.

I felt his thumb and index finger lift up my chin to meet his gaze.I could feel my bottom lip quivering.

"You know that I don't want to leave your side tonight,but I have to."

"I know.I'm just being selfish.",I said trying to smile.

"You're not.",he whispered.His hand glided over to my cheek,the feeling was similar to that of a feather grazing my skin.

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to mine.His arms locked around my waist,giving me the security I had grown accustomed to.

He licked my bottom lip and softly pressed his lips onto mine.I kissed back,feeling the tears escape my eyes as I closed my lids to the euphoric feeling.

He pulled away and wiped the tears from my cheek bones,holding me close to him with one hand.

"Why are you crying,Nicole?"

"I don't know.I'm just having mood swings I guess."

"You know I don't believe that for an instant."

"I thought you wouldn't.Theres no fooling you.",I smiled.

The door opened,and on impulse I let go of L and walked over to the kitchen.

Aizawa,Mogi,and Watari came in.

"I'll be off now,Agent.Watari will let himself in when he's back.",L called out to me and walked out the door,Watari following him.

_"When are you gonna get out of here,Mom?The maids can't cook like you.They always screw up my box lunches.They can't even boil rice for heaven's sake!",I said holding onto Mom's hand._

_She was lying on the hospital bed,the t.v. was on showing re-runs of Everybody Loves Raymond._

_"Soon hopefully.You think you have to eat crappy food,you haven't had real crap until you've tried the food from the cafeteria here.Gross.",she laughed._

_"I'd bring you food from home if I could."_

_"It's okay sweety.I'll only have to deal with this for awhile longer.",she smiled brightly._

_Dad walked into the room with a few DVDs' in his arms._

_"I bought you all your favorites in case you get bored of the stuff they have here.See,I got Scrubs,the Simpsons,American Beauty-"_

_"Thank you honey.",Mom said cutting him off._

_"You don't think I went over bored,do you?",he chuckled._

_"Of course not.",she laughed._

_We decided to watch a bit of Seven Samurai.I laid my head on the side of Mom's pillow.I missed having her at home.She had been in the hospital for about a week and it had become quite lonely since Dad was always in the studio._

_Visiting hours were soon up,and the nurse came to escort us out._

_"I'll see you tomorrow,kay Mom.",I said carefully hugging her._

_"I'll look forward to that.I love you two.",she said flashing us her angelic smile._

_Even when she was sick she still looked like a cross between an angel and a super model._

_The following day I woke up and wasted no time to get ready.I walked over to Dad's studio and saw him sitting on an amp with his bandmate,Vincent._

_"Hey Dad,c'mon we gotta go.The music production can wait till we get back.",I said snapping my fingers anxiously._

_They turned to look at me with devastated expression.I knew what it meant.I just didn't want to believe it._

_"Nicole,baby.",Dad said walking over to me and kneeling down._

_I remained silent._

_"I'm so sorry,sweety.",he hugged onto me and I could feel his tears fall onto my shirt.I fell to the floor,my knees giving out and clutched onto him.I cried with every inch of energy I had withing me.They echoed out of the studio and down the halls of our home._

_I stared down at her,as she laid motionless in her casket.Her face looked peaceful,almost as if she was just taking a nap.I placed rose by her side and felt the involuntary tears escape my eyes again._

_"I felt safe with you.Now what?What do I do?",I cried._

_There was no reply.I smiled,knowing how foolish it was of me to be expecting one._

_I walked back over towards Dad as I turned to see them close the lid upon my mother's casket._

I jerked up and wiped the tears from my face.My breathing was unproportioned and I felt like someone had been squeezing my lungs.

"What happened this time?"

I looked down and saw L lying on his side staring up at me.

"Mom.I was suppose to see her."

He ushered me to lay down again.I took in a few deep breaths to calm myself down a bit.I rested my face close to his,making direct eye contact.

"What do you mean?",he asked.

"We went to see her at the hospital.We were having a good time,joking around,watching tv,and I told her that I'd see her the following day 'cause visiting hours were up.Then the following morning,I went to look for Dad and I got the news that she had passed away that earlier that morning.Her kidneys gave out on her."

He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine.

"I don't know what it's like to have parents.Watari's the closest thing I have to one.But I can tell how much love you have for your mother."

"She was my best friend.Dad was always touring so I spent most of my time with her.Words can't describe how amazing of a person she was.She made me feel loved."

"She sounds to me like she was a very humble person,much like you."

"Why is that?"

"You're my best friend.Words can't describe how amazing of a person you are.",he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm scared L.I lost the person I was closest to in a heart beat.Now,I'm afraid I'll lose you too."

He remained silent.I knew he couldn't tell me that he wouldn't die,to promise something like that is like promising someone that they'll win the lottery.Death is unevitable.It was just one of life's cruel lessons.

"Its been 4 months.With each passing day two emotions grow strong within me.Fear and love."

I felt my cheeks grow hot as I stared up at his face.

"I grow scared each day that passes without finding out Kira's identity.I want to protect you at all costs and makes me nervous to know that Kira is still out there,knowing that he has intentions of hurting you,someone I've grown to _love._"

I gasped sharply.

"I love you,Nicole.I know I've never said that to you before.I've never said it to anyone,but in the event that Kira does kill me,I'll be at peace knowing that I told you how I really felt."

I pressed my lips onto his and smiled.

"Would it be cliched if I said I love you too?",I smiled.

"Just a little,but feel free to.By all means.",he chuckled.

"I love you too,L."

I felt a warmth overcome me,something I had been missing for nearly 4 years.Nothing could compare how I felt at that moment.He said he loved me,and I knew he meant it.


End file.
